Revelations
by motown lady
Summary: Bridget Holt Steele and Jennifer Stetson meet inadvertently after each discovering that their parents had hidden certain truths about their pasts. Sequel to "One Argument Too Many". AU and off canon.
1. Chapter 1

Revelations

Chapter 1

It was June in 2016 when Bridget Holt took a cab from the Detroit Metropolitan Airport and told the driver as she got in, "Standby Bar, please."

As she relaxed in the back seat she checked her phone and seeing the numerous messages from her parents, proceeded to delete each one without listening to a single one!

Shaking her head she thought, Knowing what I know now, why should it make a difference what either of them had to say?

She then thought back to two months before, when their dear family friend Mildred Krebs had died.

She was a godsend to her parents detective agency, aptly named Remington Steele Investigations.

She was also Bridget's all around pal and considered her a favorite aunt next to Laura's sister Frances Holt Piper, of course.

A few days after the funeral Mildred's nephew had called Bridget to have lunch, saying there was something important he had to give her among Mildred's things.

Remington and Laura had already been given some things by the lawyer, but this wasn't among them so they weren't privy to it.

Turns out Mildred had sent him the letter asking him to keep it in a safe place until it was time for her to receive it, no questions asked.

They met in New York in Greenwich Village that weekend as Bridget had secured a job with the NY Times as an editorial writer and had certain deadlines to meet so lunch was the only option given her schedule these days.

They went to a pizza place and Bernard treated.

After getting their order and exchanging pleasantries Bernard asked,"How are your folks?"

Bridget taking a bite of pizza chewed and swallowed replying with a shrug, "Okay, I guess. They're busy with cases as usual, although Dad wants them to start thinking about retirement soon..."

Bernard chuckled and commented, "Are you kidding?! From what Aunt Mildred used to tell me about them I don't see that happening any time soon."

Bridget nodded and answered, "I know! That's why I've been telling them to at least take one weekend a month and come see a Broadway show, go to a museum or check out a ball game. I mean there's so much to do here it's insane, but I know they'd love it!"

After a comfortable silence as they concentrated on their food Bernard took an envelope out of his jacket pocket responding softly, "I guess now is as good a time as any to give you this... Aunt Mildred loved you as much as your parents do and asked me to give you this letter. I don't know what's in it, but she made me promise to give it to you and said to tell you when you read it to not judge them too harshly. She said that things just happen for a reason and she hopes someday you'll forgive them. That it was all for love and your protection, that much she knew."

Bridget quizzically looked at the envelope and then back at Bernard asking, "So, wait. Do Mom and Dad even know what's in this?"

Bernard shrugged slowly and remarked, "I-I really don't know. From the way Aunt Mildred explained when she sent me the letter, all she said was that it was time you knew."

Bridget pensively nodded and was about to open the letter when Bernard stopped her and shook his head answering, "N-No! She also asked that you read it when you got home..."

Bridget taking a sip of her water responded with a nod, "All right. Let me ask you one final thing. Do my Aunt Frances and Uncle Donald know about this?"

Bernard half smiled and putting up a hand stated, "Again, I have no clue..."

So after lunch they took the subway to Central Park and walked around a bit until it was time for Bernard to leave.

Bridget queried, "So, you can't stay another day?"

Bernard smiled shaking his head, "Wish I could, but my budget was stretched just coming here. Anyway, it was good to see you again."

Getting back to the subway they hugged and Bernard responded, "Call me later if you wanna talk or anything, okay?"

Bridget nodded and commented, "Sure. So long..."

She watched as the subway left and she realized she was still holding the envelope.

Putting it in her purse she headed in the opposite direction as she was on her way to meet friends for dinner later...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Revelations

Chapter 2

It was after ten PM when Bridget got home to Brooklyn from dinner in Manhattan with her new friends from work.

One of them was from Stanford University where she went to college and majored in journalism and who got her the entry job at the NY Times.

Bridget had picked Brooklyn to live in because it was what she could afford at the time, which was a one bedroom place.

Her parents wanted to help her out from the start, but she was headstrong like her mother and insisted she would make it on her own.

She did accept her mother's old loft furniture, which kind of suited the place.

Over time, she'd added a few pieces here and there until it started to feel like a real home to her.

Putting her purse down she went to change into her pajamas and then went to check her messages.

There were only three from earlier that afternoon.

The first was from her father.

"Hello, Darling...Ahh, we really should stop these phone tag things. It's rather irritating. Anyway, I just called to ask if you perhaps remember our last conversation about the film fest coming up in a month with Bogie? If you have the time, I'd like to hear from my favorite girl. You and your mother of course are both my favorites but you know what I mean, eh? Anyway. Give me a call when you get a moment, all right? Love you."

The message clicked off and then the next one came from her mother.

"Hi, Sweetie. I just wanted to find out if you'd still like to attend the opera with me? I'll get the tickets but I need to hear from you soon because they're selling out fast if you can believe that. Don't worry. Your dad graciously bowed out from our night claiming he'd already seen "Othello". A likely story, ha, ha! Well, I know how busy you are but give me a call when you get a sec, all right? I love you."

The message clicked off and then the third call was from her managing editor, Stu.

Hey, Bridge. Got a piece I want you to do in Detroit on the up and coming social hangouts. Okay, okay. The bars. Wanna get a vibe for what's hip nowadays. Should only take you a weekend...Ah, screw it. I'll foot it for the week. Let me know what's good for you, But if you don't get back to me by tomorrow morning at ten, I'll give it to Robin..."

The message clicked off and Bridget sighed shaking her head.

Nothing like giving me ample notice and letting me think about it, Stu!

Geez, what a prince!

Going to her closet she shrugged thinking, I have enough clothes to last me at least until the end of the week before doing laundry.

Going back to the living room she thought, And he is footing the trip...

Shrugging as she went to get a glass of white wine she answered out loud, "You're on, Stu."

But when she got on her phone and dialed him, there was no answer and she groaned, "Get your stupid voicemail fixed!"

When she first started at the Times he'd had trouble with his new cell phone which she helped him with and he promised to set up his voicemail right away.

Shaking her head as she hung up she put her cell down on the coffee table and went to get the envelope out of her purse.

Going to her couch she set the drink on the coffee table and opened the letter.

It was dated in March.

A month before Mildred died.

It began:

"Dear Bridget,

I never thought this day would come when I'd have to write this kind of letter.

I'd been after your parents for years to talk to you about this, but they said that when you were old enough to understand, then they would tell you what they needed to.

But as the years went on and they still didn't say a word, then I decided to take the bull by the horns recently and confront them.

I asked them straight out, What were they waiting for?!

Supposing I wasn't there to cover for them if they got in a tough spot like they did before they got married? What then?!"

Bridget frowned thinking, Tough spot? What kind of tough spot, Aunt Millie?

Pondering this for a moment she then groaned thinking, Don't tell me Mom was pregnant with me when they got married?!

Shaking her head immediately she thought, No. Mom was too smart for that. Besides, it's not like she had no way to support us if it happened that way. She had plenty of money from the agency and Dad would've helped her whether they married or not.

She went on reading and was shocked at the next lines from Mildred which stated: "If your parents hadn't gotten married, your poor father would've been sent up the river! Well, I mean... Not up the river, but at least deported. And your poor mother would've lost everything she built her life around. Including him!

Oh, it was such a mess! You see Honey, your dad was not actually Remington Steele. Your mother made him up.

But at the time, she had a reason for doing what she did! See... Sweetie, in those days they didn't take women seriously who wanted to start their own careers. Even if they did go to college and get degrees.

She did open her own agency, but no one wanted a woman detective.

So, she decided to put a man spin on her agency idea and created Remington Steele Investigations.

Her business boomed after that and she and the people with her at the time helped her continue the ruse until...

You guessed it. Your dad showed up! He planted himself in the Remington guise and from then on, your mother had no choice but to keep him there because she would lose her license as a detective and go to jail for fraud!

But knowing what she was up against he decided to stay and help her keep the agency going while she gave him an identity to live with because he didn't even know his real name.

All we knew about him was that he was born in Ireland and raised in London.

In fact, they hadn't found his real father-your grandfather-until after they were married.

His name was Daniel Chalmers and he was a con man-much like your dad was in the early days, but your dad never knew that was his father until the man was on his deathbed.

And then it was too late. But he had your mother. And Honey, I think they loved each other from day one. But I didn't meet them until the year after he showed up.

See, I had a job with the IRS and was sent to find out why they hadn't filed any tax returns for the year before.

Anyway...In the beginning, I was hoodwinked left and right by your folks until finally I lost my job with the IRS and then your dad convinced me to join the firm.

Honey, I know this is a big shock and believe me. I know how much they love you and they didn't want to hurt you for the world, but I happen to think that you would've understood in time because of the love that you have for them also.

But I suppose now that I've told you, you won't think much of me either at this point.

Well, it doesn't make a damn bit of difference because no matter where you go or what you do, your Aunt Mildred's always gonna be there for you in your heart. Got it, Kiddo?!

Love always,

" Aunt Millie"

Bridget finished reading the letter and slowly put it down on the coffee table feeling overwhelmed by a myriad of emotions!

She felt betrayed by the people she had loved most in the world...Her parents.

And Mildred she of course loved also but realized then had only kept quiet for their sake, but to what end?

She could've told her any time she damn well wanted!

Why tell me now when you're gone?!

Shaking her head, she saw her glass of wine still sitting on the coffee table and picking it up finished the contents and slowly walked to the kitchen to rinse out the glass and suddenly threw it against the fridge in a fit of anger yelling, "Damn you to hell!"

Sobbing, she left the glass mess and going back to the couch curled up with her throw letting out her pain and frustration of all she had just learned that night!

After a while when she had calmed down she went to blow her nose and wipe her eyes and then going to her cell phone dialed a number and when the party answered she replied, "Hey, Stu? It's Bridge. I'm packing right now and I'm heading for JFK...What? Uh, n-no. I'm okay. Think I'm just getting a cold. It's nothing though. All right. Talk to you tomorrow. Thanks, Stu. Bye..."

Hanging up, she went to the bedroom to pack for the Detroit trip...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Revelations

Chapter 3

Bridget landed in Detroit at four A.M. which was too late to check out the bar scene so she asked the cab driver where the nearest hotel was.

She was taken to the Siren, which luckily was only within walking distance to the Standby Bar.

Checking into her single room she unpacked and then went to sleep, her mind still troubled by the letter she read from Mildred.

She woke groggily at ten A.M. when there was a knock at the door.

She asked, "Who is it?"

The voice said, "Housekeeping."

She went to the door and opening it stated, "I'm sorry, but can you come back later? I got here rather late last night and need some more sleep. Thanks."

But no sooner had Bridget returned to bed and closed her eyes then there was another knock at the door!

Silently cursing she pulled on her robe and yanking the door open answered testily, "Look, I thought I told you-"

But the housekeeper shook her head commenting, "I'm really sorry, but I have to finish this floor this afternoon."

Bridget looked at the time and groaned.

It was now three P.M.

Bridget apologized remarking, "I'm sorry. Why don't you start in here while I go take a shower? Thanks..."

Gathering her clothes she hurried and was out within half an hour.

Taking her keys and purse she left the hotel and headed over to the Standby which she noticed didn't open for another hour and a half.

Stopping by a lunch place she got a sub and drink and sitting at a table called Stu on her cell..

He answered, "Hey, Bridge. What's up? How's the bar scene looking?"

Bridget sighed and commented, "Don't know. Just having some lunch now before I go to the Standby which is only four minutes from my hotel. But don't worry. I should have some stuff ready to fax to you when I'm done tonight. So, is Robin pissed that I got this gig?"

Stu chuckled and shaking his head responded jokingly, "Oh, yeah! Like she really wants to be mauled doing a bit piece. She's engaged, remember? Hey...By the way, your mom called. I don't know why she didn't call your cell but she asked me to tell you to give her a ring. I told her I'd pass the message. Is there something wrong with your voicemail?"

Bridget offhandedly shrugged replying, "I dunno. Maybe. It-It was acting up when I was on the plane before I took off from JFK. So I turned off my phone finally. By the same margin, how's your voicemail? Did you fix yours?"

She then heard some background noise and Stu remarked quickly, "I gotta go now. Call me later."

He hung up and Bridget shook her head stating, "That's code for no, I guess."

Finishing her lunch a while later she heard suddenly from her phone the familiar movie theme ringtone and knew it was her dad and promptly hung it up.

She wasn't ready to deal with either one of them yet as she needed time to think.

Throwing her wrapper and drink cup away she put the phone in her purse and left the sub place.

As she walked in the direction of the Standby she heard an opera ringtone and sighed deeply thinking, Oh, Mom! Not you, too!

Hanging that up she asked someone near the building, "Is there a phone place nearby? I'm having trouble with getting messages."

The person directed her across the street and Bridget thanked them taking off like a shot.

Deciding for now to have her number changed the process took only a few minutes and she then called Robin to tell her and asked her to relay it to Stu but stated, "It's just for you two. No one else for now, please?"

Robin nodded commenting, "Sure. Hope everything's okay?"

Bridget nodded and responded quickly, "Yeah. I just have to get this piece done and then deal with some personal business. I'm fine, though. Really. Talk to you later, Robin. Thanks."

Hanging up with her she then made her way back to the Standby which was filling up already with people ready for Happy Hour.

Going in she made her way to the bar area and queried to the bartender, "Can I have a Stoli cranberry with a twist, please?"

He nodded and began making her drink as other patrons soon followed with their drink orders.

She also ordered wings to go along with it as she looked around the place. It was a fairly good size bar with a wrap around seating area along the back wall where she noticed most of the work crowds that came in preferred to go.

As her drink order came the bartender asked if she'd like anything else but she shook her head answering, "No, I'm good for now. Thanks."

He nodded and tended to other customers as Bridget then took a small notepad from her purse and jotted some ideas out for her short piece on the Standby.

After a couple of hours spent there she was done and got up from her barstool as a young woman about her age came up to the bar and asked the bartender impatiently, "Do you have one of those hammers for ice? I need to take care of something!"

But the bartender looking at Bridget then nervously responded to the other woman, "Uh, listen...I don't want any trouble here. Maybe I can call someone for you-"

Seeing the panic in both the bartender's and Bridget's eyes the woman shook her head and groaned answering to both of them testily throwing down her phone,"No! I just wanna kill these two ringtones and I don't know how to do it! It's driving me crazy!"

Bridget put up her hand commenting carefully, "It's all right. I had the same problem earlier. All I did was go to the phone place across the street and had them give me a new number. Don't worry..."

The woman sighed and retorted, "Oh really, Genius? Well, they just closed for the night. Thanks, anyway! Gimme that!"

Reaching for the bartender's mallet she saw she grabbed it and began smashing her phone into pieces shocking not only Bridget and the bartender, but some nearby patrons as well!

When she finished a security person came by and queried, "Is there trouble here?"

The woman sighed happily as she shook her head answering, "Not any more, there isn't!"

Throwing the phone away she looked at the bartender and stated calmly, "Iced tea and wings, please.."

The security person and bartender shook their heads and went back to business as Bridget suddenly forgetting she wanted to leave remarked to the bartender, "Ladies room?"

He pointed the way as she thanked him putting down some bills and commenting, "I'll be back..."

As she headed for the ladies room she thought maybe she'd get a prospective on the social scene by talking to some patrons there, particularly that woman.

Not that she wanted to pry into her business, but it seemed odd that they had the same problem with their phone situation that night.

Coming out a few minutes later from the ladies room she worked the area for at least an hour getting patron's thoughts on the social aspects of the bar scene.

When she finished with the last person she'd talked to she headed back to the bar and noticed the woman from earlier in the evening still there working on her third iced tea, but also realized the woman looked a bit plastered and asided to the bartender, "Is she all right? I thought she just had iced tea?"

The bartender shrugged answering, "Well... when someone here asks for iced tea, they usually mean Long Island iced tea-"

Bridget shook her head asiding,"Oh, no..."

The bartender shrugged and asked, "Is she gonna be okay do you think?"

Bridget nodded quickly answering, "Yeah. Just start giving her black coffee. I pretty much know a lightweight when I see one. Something tells me she isn't used to liquor much..."

The woman seeing Bridget slurred, "H-Hey, I th-thought y-you sp-split?"

Bridget nodded and responded carefully, "Yeah, but I decided I was still hungry. How about you? Why don't we get some dessert and-"

Moments later the woman threw up aiming for Bridget's shoes!

The bartender helped clean up the mess as Bridget commented to the woman, "C'mon...Let's go take a walk...Where are you staying?"

The bartender asked, "What about her bill?"

Bridget sighed and queried, "Give me the total, please..."

So Bridget paid the bill with her credit card and collected her things and left.

Walking her across the street carefully she queried, "All right. Tell me your name and where you're staying and I'll have a cab take you. My hotel is here and-"

The woman nodded replying, "Yes...Here's good...Jen's good..."

Bridget knew from her own experience the first time drinking too much was the hardest!

Shaking her head she commented gesturing towards the hotel, "O-Okay, Jen. Let's go get some sleep now. We'll talk in the morning..."

Suddenly the security man from the Standby came running to Bridget stating, "Her bag and purse were still at the bar. Have a good night, Ladies..."

Bridget thanked the man taking the items as the man went back to the Standby.

As they reached the room Bridget let them in and putting Jen's things down answered, "All right. Why don't you change and..."

With that Jen collapsed on the bed immediately!

Bridget nudged her asking, "Jen? Jen?"

Too late. She was out like a light!

Bridget groaned stating, "Great...Just great. Where do I sleep then?"

Shaking her head she got on the phone to the front desk and responded, "Hi. I need a rollaway bed sent up to Room 413, please? Thanks."

While she waited she carefully looked inside for Jen's I.D.

Finding the card with a driver's license, the card revealed her identity as Jennifer Stetson from San Francisco, CA.

California?

Hmm...she thought. I'd better tread carefully.

Things just got a little more difficult here.

So much for being a Good Samaritan...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Revelations

Chapter 4

Lee and Amanda Stetson were growing increasingly concerned about their daughter Jennifer, who hadn't called them back in a few days.

They knew her job out in San Francisco kept her busy, but they at least expected some word by the end of the week because they planned to go see her since they had a conference to attend for the Agency and thought they could spend some time with her.

She had gotten a job in an entry level as a legal assistant for the Bay area's top law firms last spring and although sad to see her move away from Rockville, they were very proud of her.

Their house had become rather quiet since the boys had been out on their own already for a few years before Jennifer had moved out.

And it had been almost eight years since Dotty passed so Lee brought up the subject about them downsizing, maybe getting a condo in Georgetown.

Lee was sensing his wife's hesitation as she told him, "It was hard for the boys to leave their home in Arlington. I don't know how Jen would feel about losing this one."

Lee sighed knowing Amanda and her dislike for change and remarked, "Sweetheart, we could get a three bedroom place so the boys and her could have room. Don't worry, huh?"

But Amanda shrugged stating, "Then why sell this one? Besides, we put enough money into this house so we could have it for years. And who knows? One of them could have a family one day and then they'd have memories with their own children here..."

Lee shook his head as he got on his cell and dialed Jennifer's number once more that morning responding, "I'm telling you, Honey. They're a long way off from having families. They're too busy with their careers to even think about settling down. Let's let them make up their own minds about their futures, okay?"

Amanda sighed answering softly, "Okay. But Jen shouldn't wait too long. Remember how old I was when I had her?"

Lee brushed it off stating, "You were still as young and beautiful as you are today. I don't know why you called her our miracle. If you could see how many people have kids in their forties today..."

Amanda kissed his temple as she got up from the kitchen table to rinse out her coffee cup commenting, "Flatterer..."

As she put the coffee cup on the dish rack she saw her husband's worried look and asked, "What's the matter? Didn't her voicemail go on?"

Lee shook his head puzzledly as he replied, "No. As a matter of fact, the number's out of service...Wonder what's going on?"

Amanda shrugged answering, "Well, maybe she had to get a new phone and hadn't had a chance to put in our numbers...C'mon, we gotta go. Francine's waiting for us."

So Lee and Amanda headed off to work trying not to worry.

In L.A. Remington and Laura Steele on the way to their office were experiencing the same thing with their daughter, Bridget.

Remington got on the cell again only to have the message state that the number was out of service.

Laura shook her head commenting, "Let me try on mine. Maybe you need a new phone, Honey."

After getting the same message on hers, Laura then dialed the NY Times number and waited.

As someone answered Laura remarked, "Hello. I'm trying to reach Bridget Holt Steele? This is her mother, Laura Holt and-"

She then replied slowly, "Oh...I see. Well, do you have a contact number for her? I can't seem to reach her on her phone and-"

Looking at her husband she shook her head and then responded, "All right. Well... If you do hear from her please let her know that her mother and father need to hear from her, all right? Thank you. Bye..."

Hanging up Laura sighed and shrugged stating, "Well, they'll give her the message but they haven't heard from her since yesterday. She spoke to her boss by phone last night but he's out of the office today. Guess we'll have to try again later. They did say she had an out of town assignment however..."

Remington answered, "Meaning what?"

Laura patted his arm commenting, "Meaning we wait...Besides. No news is good news as they say, Mr. Steele."

Remington blanched at his wife remarking, "You haven't called me that in a long time. And I have one for you, Miss Holt."

Laura raised a questioning eyebrow replying, "Oh? What's that?"

Remington commented dryly, "A watched phone never rings, much like the watched pot not boiling. Catch my drift?"

Laura shook her head in denial stating, "I have not been watching my phone. And don't hand me that. You're just as concerned as I am here!"

As Remington began to retort Laura put up a hand shaking her head as she replied tiredly, "Never mind. Let's just work through our caseload and maybe by lunch, we'll have some answers..."

Meanwhile in Detroit Bridget woke from the rollaway bed and remembering she had a guest looked over at the woman on the hotel bed sleeping and thought, Who are you? What brought you here?

Then looking at the time she got up. It was seven thirty A.M.

Thank goodness she remembered to put the Do Not Disturb card on the door.

She didn't need Housekeeping to barge in this early!

Besides, she had to get her "guest" up which would be a challenge today.

Getting on the phone Bridget dialed Room Service requesting the usual breakfast fare and the special drink that was needed.

Thanking them she asked that they put it on her bill but that she would pay for the drink in cash.

She didn't need Stu or anyone else at the office asking questions, especially if she doesn't see this woman again.

Hanging up she went over and tapped Jen's shoulder responding in a normal voice, "C'mon, Sleepyhead! Rise and shine!"

As moans and groans escaped Jen's mouth, Bridget shook her head and went to pull her up to a sitting position and commented, "Listen. What you need is first a shower and then breakfast-"

Jen groaned miserably and shook her head mumbling, "Go away! Leave me alone! Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

Bridget chuckled and answered, "Sorry. But you're in my room unfortunately and I need you sober so you can function today and head back to your own life...Which by the way concerns me because apparently, you're from San Francisco?"

When Jennifer stayed silent Bridget stated, "Okay. We'll get to that after your shower..."

Pulling her out of the bed she walked her over to her bag and replied, "Get your stuff and I'll get the shower started."

As Bridget turned to head to the bathroom Jen asked tiredly, "Why?"

Bridget queried, "Why what?"

Jen swallowed feeling as though cotton was in her mouth and questioned slowly, "You...You don't even know me and you're being n-nice. Why?"

Bridget shrugged responding, "Because last night I just felt that someone who threw up on my shoes needed a little help, okay? Now, get moving. I promise you will feel better in a while."

As the shower was running Jennifer got in in yellling and cried, "It's freezing!"

Bridget called to her, "You need it to wake up! See you in a bit!"

A little while later Jennifer emerged dressed as Bridget had the small table set with the breakfast.

Jennifer shook her head slowly answering, "I'm-I'm not hungry at all. I'll just have coffee..."

Then seeing the red drink and getting a whiff of it made a face asking,"Ooh! What the hell is that?!"

Bridget smiled and remarked, "I'm having the food. You're having this concoction. And...You're finishing all of it! Sit down."

Jennifer groaned and commented shaking her head, "Uh-uh! No way in hell!"

But Bridget then got a compact from her purse and had Jennifer look in the small mirror querying gently, "Do you really want people to see you looking like this?"

Jennifer looked at her grey complexion as Bridget stated, "I will get you sunglasses but trust me, drink this and it will get you going again soon. C'mon..."

Jennifer sighed and plugging her nose took a few sips and put it down immediately responding disgustedly, "This can't be real! It's sickening!"

Bridget grinned and answered, "Yes. But it will teach you not to do this again, won't it? Now the rest of it..."

The hotel phone rang and Jennifer moaned, "Make it stop, already!"

Bridget picked it up and commented, "Hello?"

She then replied, "Oh, hi...Just a second..."

Taking the phone with her Bridget answered to Jennifer, "Sorry. It's my office. I'll be right back..."

As Bridget went into the bathroom and closed the door Jennifer finished the drink and groaned going to her purse and searched for her phone, not finding it.

What happened to my phone, she wondered.

Then seeing a cell phone on the desk she thought, Must be hers.

Thinking quickly she turned it on surprised that it wasn't locked with a passcode and dialed her brother Phillip King's number.

When he answered she stated, "Hi. it's me, Jen."

She then commented quickly, "Yeah, I'm okay. But I'm not in town...What? Oh, I'm sure they are. Look, do me a favor. If they call you and ask, just tell them I'm fine and not to worry."

As she listened to him ask her questions she cut him off answering, "Because I took a leave of absence from my job...Why? Look! I don't wanna go into it, all right? I just wanted to let somebody know I'm okay..."

Then hearing the bathroom door opening she replied quickly, "I gotta go! Love you..."

She hung up quickly and deleted the number she dialed from the phone.

Bridget came out just as Jennifer put the phone back on the desk and seeing this Bridget asked, "Are you in some kind of trouble? I mean I don't mind if you use my phone since you destroyed yours last night but please ask me, okay?"

Jennifer sighed and swallowed nodding as she responded, "I'm sorry about last night and now. I hope you're not in trouble at your job for helping me, though..."

Bridget shook her head remarking, "Not at all. In fact, I asked them if I could take some time off after I finish the piece I'm working on for them."

Looking at Jennifer carefully she queried, "How are you feeling? Any better? Because I think you should give it another day or so before you go back home...That is, if you are heading that way?"

Jennifer then answered guardedly, "I assume from your questions that you saw my I.D?"

When Bridget nodded Jennifer replied quickly, "D-Don't worry! I'm not running from the law or anything. It's just that I found out some things about my family that I'm having a hard time with. I mean, you think you know them and then..."

Seeing Bridget's concerned look she waved it away stating, "You know what? Never mind. Um, what were you saying about getting out of here?"

Bridget nodded getting her point and commented, "Uh, yeah. Let me go grab a shower and we'll do that. Be ready in a flash..."

As she got into the shower Bridget thought to herself, I like her. Maybe we could help each other out since it appears that we have a common thread here...

And out in the room Jennifer thought, I like her, but can I trust her with this?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Revelations

Chapter 5

Bridget was ready within half an hour and stated to Jennifer before they left the room, "Look, this is a business trip. The NY Times is picking up the tab for my expenses while I'm here. But I know they weren't expecting an extra person-"

When Jennifer gazed at her nervously she put up her hand remarking, "It's all right. I didn't tell anyone there about you while I was on the phone. I simply said I would check a few more hot spots out and fax the editorial to them when it was done and be out of here by at least Friday..."

Looking at her watch Bridget responded, "Since we have some time to kill anyway, why don't we do some sightseeing? I've never been to Detroit. Have you?"

Jennifer shook her head answering, "N-No, but please. No drinking, okay?"

Bridget grinned commenting, "Definitely not! We are going to walk around. The fresh air will do you good and the exercise will do me wonders as well...C'mon."

So they spent the morning walking around the area near the hotel, first getting Jennifer a pair of sunglasses as promised and then checking out shops and other areas of interest.

By noon time they were a bit tired so they rested on a bench at Grand Circus Park with sodas.

Bridget decided it was time to find out about her unexpected "roommate".

She sighed and looking around replied, "So..."

Jennifer answered nodding, "Yeah, so..."

Bridget asked, "I'm really not a pushy person but you just kind of showed up at the Standby last night and I really didn't know what to do. I mean, you seemed a bit lost as it was and you kinda looked like you needed someone to talk to."

Clearing her throat she queried, "Can you tell me anything about yourself? I mean you were talking to someone on my phone this morning so I think I have a right to know a little bit anyway."

Jennifer shaking her head then went to pull out her wallet from her purse and gave her some bills stating, "Here...I'm paying you back for ruining your shoes and I want to thank you for putting me up last night. I know you didn't have to, but I think I'd better go now-"

She got up from the bench but Bridget stopped her by pulling her back down and responding gently, "Hey! I'm not someone you have to be afraid of, all right? I can tell you're going through something and the reason I know that is because I have an issue I'm dealing with myself. In fact, the reason I took this trip was to get my mind off of it. Now, stop me if I'm off base here but is that why you left San Francisco?"

Jennifer swallowed hard and nodded replying quietly, "It was something I found out about my parents from my late grandma's journal. She died almost eight years ago, but the journal she left to me I guess was supposed to be empty. Only it wasn't. On the inside back cover was a pocket for a photo or note or something..."

Sighing and wiping her now damp eyes she continued commenting, "Well, the pocket was a bit torn and a letter fell out. It was to my mom who I thought went through all of Grandma's things and gave me the journal not knowing about it. Obviously, she missed this..."

Opening her purse she reached inside for the letter and slowly gave it to Bridget stating, "Maybe you can make sense of it and tell me why no one was honest with me. I've kept it hidden this whole time. I thought maybe going to San Francisco for my new job would help. But then my folks called me last week on my phone wanting to come out and see me."

Bridget listening recalled the previous night's events where Jennifer yelled about the phone and the ringtones and smashed her phones to bits!

She took the letter answering slowly, "The ringtones were driving you nuts. I could tell. They sounded familiar. What were they?"

Jennifer gulped as fresh tears stung her eyes and she wiped them away responding, "My mom's was from the movie, "Sound Of Music" and...and my dad's was from "The Wizard Of Oz". I didn't know he liked that movie but thinking back to when I was little, he would call me Munchkin for some reason. Anyway. I arranged to take time off from my job which sounds silly since I only just started it last spring but I told them it was a personal leave I was taking. They accepted it and I told them I'd be back when I could."

Bridget nodded in understanding commenting, "Well, that's odd. I had the same problem with my phone coincidentally because after I found out recently about my folks which my letter to me explains, I just went to the phone place nearby and changed the number on it and then called a friend from my job telling her to keep it between me and her and my boss. Speaking of which I guess I owe you a new phone, huh?"

Jennifer shrugged and waved it away replying, "Nah...How could you have known what I was screaming about? I was a freak show last night, right?"

Bridget winced slightly and answered, "No more than I was the night I flew here. I'd had a glass of wine and was reading a letter from my dearly departed Aunt Millie when I smashed the glass against my fridge in a fit after I read it...There's a nice glass mess in my kitchen right now."

Jennifer sighed and remarked, "Wow... So you do know where I'm coming from..."

Bridget nodded and swallowed hard stating, "Yep, I sure do."

She looked at Jennifer carefully and softly commented, "If you're sure you want me to read this I will, but I gotta say that it can't be as bad as what my folks did."

Jennifer swallowed and replied lightly, "Okay, okay! It isn't a contest for God's sake but for the sake of argument, I want it understood that I'm a grown woman who hasn't run away but is just trying to process what I've been hit with here... Now, you can read it."

Bridget clearing her throat answering, "Duly noted..."

She read silently as the letter which was dated on December 3rd, 2008 stated:

"My Dear Amanda Jean,

As it seems I will be with your father soon, I wanted one last moment to tell you how very proud I was to have been your mother and how very glad I am that you have the family now that you've always wanted and that I'd always hoped for you.

But I do believe it's time that you and Lee tell Jennifer Dorothea about your other secret. I never thought it was fair that she not know any of this. I believe she will be angry at first but eventually will come to terms with it and through it all, love you as she always has.

I realize that you basically had no choice with the boys and me when we found out that you had secretly married. Although it was hard to hear the reasons behind it given your careers, we came to terms with it and constantly prayed for your safety because of our love for you.

Be well my precious girl, as your father and I will be ever watchful over you and your loved ones.

All my love forever, Mother."

Bridget finished the mind numbing letter and folding it up as she gave it back to her gulped answering, "That's...Wow."

Jennifer cried replying, "N-Now you know! And why the hell didn't she or my brothers ever tell me?!"

Bridget went to hold Jennifer and stated softly, "Just my opinion here, but maybe she felt it was up to your folks to tell you. After all, it was their secret. Whatever it is..."

Bridget then took the note from Mildred from her purse and giving it to Jennifer answered, "Now. It's your turn to decipher this..."

Jennifer and Bridget each blew their noses and dabbed at their eyes as Jennifer took Bridget's letter and read it also silently.

When she finished she also folded that one giving it back to Bridget and swallowing hard commented, "Boy... Looks like you and I are dealing with almost the same thing. Aren't we?"

Bridget nodded silently putting it away and then getting up answered, "Okay. Let's head back to the hotel. It's almost time for me to check those other places out and finish my work. And then I think we should figure out what to do concerning our folks."

Jennifer shrugged commenting, "At this point, I'm still in shock. I mean, what careers could they possibly have that they'd have to keep quiet about?"

Bridget nodded agreeing stating angrily, "True! But I took the name Holt as my professional name anyway because I wanted to be like my mom. But I'm angry also because my mother went along with that farce and Mildred didn't have the guts to tell me as it was until it was too late! What a joke!"

She shrugged then continuing as Jennifer got up putting her letter back in her purse, "And my so called dad? How can I trust someone like that when I don't even know who they are any more?"

Jennifer nodded as they began walking back to the hotel and she murmured, "You got that right..."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Revelations

Chapter 6

It was late when Bridget came back to the hotel room and found Jennifer watching a movie.

She sighed as she saw it was "Sleepless In Seattle" and stated, "Hi...Still awake, huh?"

Jennifer nodded turning the TV off and answered, "Yeah. Did you get everything done you needed to?"

Bridget remarked taking off her shoes and sitting on the rollaway, "Yeah. The Times should be getting my piece by mid morning. How about you? Have you had time to think about what you wanna say to your folks?"

Jennifer shrugged replying, "I dunno. My stomach's been in knots all day thinking about it."

Bridget concernedly asked, "But you are feeling better since the other night?"

Jennifer waved it off commenting, "Oh, that? Yeah, much. But what's eating at me right now is the fact that I know deep down my folks love me and I still love them but at the same time they lied, you know? They were tons of times they could've told me and never did. What does that say to you?"

Bridget sighed and answered, "Well... My head's all over the place with my folks, too. I get angry thinking about the risks my mom took covering for him all this time. I mean, the INS could've hauled him away and had her thrown in jail and she would've lost her license and her business all in one fell swoop! And I would've wound up living with my Aunt Frances. I love her but she's a real handful at times. I'm really pissed at him for putting my mom through that! And for what?!"

Jennifer swallowed and responded carefully, "You can't bring yourself to call him what you've been calling him, right?"

Bridget looked at her confusedly and then shaking her head replied with a chuckle, "Oh, no! Right now, I have a much more colorful name for him. And the first letter definitely does not start with a D!"

Jennifer sighed and remarked looking at the phone, "Okay. Well in all all fairness I think we should make the first move. I mean, since they don't know where we are or that we're upset or why for that matter and-"

Bridget put up a hand stating, "Wow! Would you slow down? You're going a mile a minute here!"

Taking a deep breath she let it out and commented, "All right...Since I still have to figure out what I'm going to say, why don't you go first?"

Jennifer swallowed hard and shrugged answering, "I dunno what I'm gonna say here, either. Guess I'll just have to wing it..."

Bridget remarked, "Okay. Let me help you a bit. You tell them you took time off from your job and that you need to see them here."

Jennifer's eyes widened as she queried to Bridget, "Here? Why?"

Bridget shrugged responding, " Neutral place. This way, they can't insist that we go home with them to work things out. I mean as far as you know they've never been here, right?"

Jennifer mulling it over shook her head answering, "No, not that I remember. But we're adults. They can't pressure us anyway. What about your folks?"

Bridget did the same commenting, "If they ever were here they never mentioned it. I mean, it's not as if they had a vacation to a normal place."

Jennifer queried, "Really? So, where did you go for summers?"

Bridget sighed and remarked swallowing, "I was usually with my Aunt Frances and Uncle Donald and my cousins. We'd visit Grandma Abby in Connecticut and then go to the beach for a couple of weeks. I do however remember going to Atlantic City one time with my folks when I turned twenty one... But then they brought Mildred along to keep me company since they were working anyway. What about you?"

Jennifer sighed and stated, "Mom and Dad planned lots of things with my brothers and me. They did the best they could but sometimes they had to cut things short because of their work. We hung out with Grandma Dotty when stuff came up."

Bridget cleared her throat and nodded answering somberly, "All right. Let's get this over with..."

Jennifer got on the hotel phone and dialed her parent's home number.

A few minutes later she stated slowly, "Hi, Mom? It's Jen."

Amanda motioned to Lee from the family room to join her in the kitchen and putting the phone on speaker mode commented, "Oh, Sweetheart! It's so good to hear your voice! Are you all right? Phillip said you had taken time off work-"

Then Lee asked quickly, "Honey, can you let us know when you want us to come up there? We can check flights this weekend and-"

Jennifer interrupted them responding, "Stop, Guys! I'm -I'm not in San Francisco right now."

Lee eyed Amanda quizzically and then queried, "Uh, okay. So, when will you be back?"

Jennifer sighed and remarked, "Next week, sometime. But there's something I need to talk to you both about. I'm in Detroit at the Siron Hotel. Is there any way you could meet me here?"

Amanda worriedly asked, "Jennifer, are you in some kind of trouble? Just tell us. Whatever it is and we'll do our best to help you, Sweetie."

Lee nodded and stated firmly, "We can be there as soon as possible. Just say the word-"

Jennifer groaned and stated, "No! You don't have to rush here. Just call me back here at 555-6756 Room 413 if you can arrange it, all right? I've gotta go now...Bye."

She hung up before Lee or Amanda could ask any more questions.

Lee shook his head commenting, "I don't like this, Honey. She's never sounded that way before with us..."

Amanda sighed responding calmly as she headed for the stairs, "Lee, relax! Now, I'll get us packed and you call Dulles and see when we can get a flight to Detroit, huh?"

Lee answered, "Okay. But why don't we give Francine a heads up about this? I mean, maybe-"

Amanda replied shaking her head as she turned to look back at Lee, "Sweetheart, she didn't sound like she was being threatened in any way. I think she's fine. But the fact that she took time off from her new job tells me that it might have overwhelmed her a bit and she should slow down and not try to take on too much, you know? Learn a bit at a time..."

Lee nodded as he dialed the Dulles number and commented, "That's exactly what I told her when she said she got the job! They were willing to have her start when she got settled in her new place, but oh, no! She had to inherit your stubborn streak, and jump in immediately with both feet..."

Amanda smiled at him answering, "Oh, c'mon! You can't fool me, Lee Stetson. I know you're just as proud of her as I am for going after what she wanted all by herself."

Lee sighed and winked at his wife returning the smile as he stated, "Yeah, but she's still our little girl. Aren't we allowed to worry just a bit?"

Amanda nodded replying, "Of course. As long as we don't hover, all right?"

With that she headed upstairs deciding to pack their things for at least three days...

Meanwhile Bridget had called her mother and had been equally as cryptic asking if she and Remington could also come to Detroit if possible for the weekend explaining that her work was caught up but that she needed to discuss something important with them.

Laura nodded looking at her husband questioningly and responding, "Sure, Honey. We'll call you when our flight's arranged, but can you at least tell us-"

But Bridget commented quickly," Here's the number to reach me..."

She gave the number but hung up before Remington could speak to her and he commented disconcertedly, "Oh, of course she didn't have time to even say hello to her own father...I'm telling you, Laura. There's something amiss here. I mean, what could I possibly have done to upset her lately? Remember the chats she and I would have about films? I-I miss those days..."

Laura swallowed knowing how much their time together meant to him and replied softly touching his arm, "Honey... She's all grown up now but I promise you, you're still her whole world, okay? Besides, she doesn't call me as often any more either. She's got that job in New York and it takes up a lot of her time. Much like our agency does for us, you know?"

Remington sighed and remarked matter of factly, "Speaking of that... What happened to discussing retiring one of these days from that place, Dear?"

Laura shrugged answering slowly, "We-We were planning to leave it with Mildred, remember? I mean, she'd gotten her license and could've started her own agency, but we wanted her to run our place...And then-"

Remington nodded stating with a lump in his throat, "I know, Darling. I miss her as well..."as he remembered Mildred back in the old days dogging their heels, asking their advice on advancing in her pursuit of becoming a detective driving him and Laura crazy at times but they loved her enthusiasm.

And then there was the relationship she had with their daughter, Bridget Abigail.

When they couldn't work out certain recreational time for Bridget, Mildred had generously offered to look out for her when Laura's family wasn't able to and she and Remington had to fly out of town due to a critical case now and then.

Remington squeezed Laura's hand with a nod also remembering the pain of losing her. She'd died in her sleep suddenly two months earlier leaving the family heartbroken at the loss of their dear friend and colleague.

Shaking her head Laura suddenly then brightened commenting, "Let's get LAX on the phone, all right? We have a daughter to see soon!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Revelations

Chapter 7

It was the end of the week, Friday morning that Lee and Amanda made their way to Detroit to see Jennifer.

Getting off the plane they asked directions to the luggage carousel and the car rental area.

Their four A.M. flight there had been full up so there was a bit of a wait at the luggage area anyway when Amanda stated to Lee yawning, "I'm going to the ladies room Sweetheart, all right? If the bags come before I get back-"

Lee nodded barking testily, "Yeah, yeah. I know the drill. Hurry up, will ya? I wanna call the hotel and let Jen know we're here."

Amanda shook her head and commented, "If you had just called her from the plane-"

Lee replied tiredly, "I told you my phone kept dropping out. Why didn't you keep yours in your purse instead of packing it in the bag?"

Amanda responded crisply, "Because I thought we'd only need the one phone. Besides... If you had charged your phone and set the alarm clock like I did with mine last night, you wouldn't be in this pickle now, would you?"

Lee groaned and seeing another man nearby nudged him asiding him with, "Why do wives say "pickle"? Why don't they just say "mess" like everyone else?"

Amanda shook her head answering irritatedly, "Oh, okay! Fine!"

Doing an imitation she exclaimed in a loud voice to him, "Well! It's another fine mess you've gotten yourself into, isn't it?!"

With that she stormed off to the ladies room while some passengers around the carousel chuckled and Lee sighed thinking, Oho! You're hilarious, Honey!

Meanwhile the man near him saw his own bag finally and grabbing it remarked to him as he walked away, "Good luck, Pal. I'm real glad I didn't get suckered into the "ball and chain" game! See ya!"

As Lee watched the man going off toward the escalator he thought glumly, I was not suckered as you put it, Pal!

Turning his attention back to the carousel, he continued thinking, The way we found each other wasn't conventional I'll admit. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. No matter how many ups and downs we go through, we're still together. That's gotta count for something.

Seeing their bags come down the chute finally he grabbed them and strode over toward the ladies room and mumbled inwardly, "C'mon, Amanda. I gotta go, too."

As he looked around then several more people gathered at the carousel including Remington and Laura Steele, whom he didn't spot at all.

Their flight from L.A. was at 2 A.M. and having just disembarked from their plane were just as grouchy as Lee at this point!

Laura remarked, "You get the bags while I freshen up, Honey."

Remington responded bitingly, "You could've gone on the plane-"

Laura spat out, "Did you see the line to the bathroom? By the time I was going in, they told me to go back to my seat so they could land!"

Remington sighed and commented tiredly, "Yes, well...You also might have gone before we left the house, Dear."

Laura gritted her teeth and gulped answering calmly, "Well, that's true. But if you hadn't read our tickets wrong, I might have had that extra time, Darling...So if you will excuse me, I'll do what I should have done on the plane!"

As she stalked off Remington shook his head thinking angrily, Whatever possessed me to put a ring on that blasted woman's finger years ago?!

Then nodding he realized the reason and swallowed thinking how idiotic he sounded with her just then.

They were both a bit worried about Bridget and this meeting she called for. Taking their frustrations out on each other wasn't going to help them solve this mystery any quicker.

Shaking his head again he went over in his mind what Laura had told him about Bridget's call earlier in the week.

She'd only given the hotel number and room extension telling her mother she was working and had to go, ending the conversation quickly.

He then noticed his and Laura's bags coming down the chute and grabbing them made his way over to the restrooms.

He was taken aback slightly when he thought he saw someone he recognized and carefully asked, "Stetson? Lee Stetson, right?"

Lee looked to the voice surprised and clearing his throat begrudgingly shook the other man's hand nodding as he answered, " Remington Steele? Uh, small world...What brings you to Detroit? Hot case?"

Remington half smiled and commented, "No... Visiting family. You?"

Lee shrugged and remarked gesturing to the ladies room, "Same...Um, I'm waiting for Amanda."

Remington curiously queried, "Still partners, eh? Surprised she lasted this long-"

Lee bristled slightly as he responded, "What's that supposed to mean? Besides, I could say the same for Laura-"

Then they chuckled and shaking their heads took the luggage with them and sat on a bench nearby.

Remington sighed and replied gesturing to the ladies room, "Well...If you and I have crossed paths by now, so have they. Laura's in there, too."

As they sat quietly Lee mulled, Thought I'd never have to see this guy again! And Laura does take getting used to, but why would she put up with him for this long?

Remington wondered, From what I remember about her Amanda seemed nice enough and intelligent. But why was she still with this bloke? She could probably do a sight better, I think.

Meanwhile in the ladies room the crowd in there had thinned out a bit as Laura groaned stating from a stall, "Damn! Why can't they leave enough paper in here! Can anyone hand me a roll, please?!"

Amanda perked up from the stall next to her and recognizing the voice queried, "L-Laura Holt? Is that you?!"

Laura shook her head also recognizing a voice replying, "Oh, my God! Amanda King?! I don't believe it!"

The women laughed and Amanda commented handing a roll under her stall, " Here. What in the world-"

Laura taking the offered roll answered, "Thanks! And I'll tell you when I'm done. Do you have to go yet?"

Amanda sighed and nodded finishing up stating, "Y-Yes, I do. I'm terribly sorry-"

Then they heard booming voices reply, "Amanda? Laura? Come on! We're late!"

Amanda and Laura surprised at the voices asked one another, "You're still with him?!"

Amanda quietly commented, "One, Two, Three..."

Both women sang out, "We'll be right there!"

As the men stood outside the restroom shaking their heads Laura and Amanda washed their hands and fixed their makeup, then shared a hug with Laura asking, "So...What's new?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Revelations

Chapter 8

After a few minutes of catching up Amanda commented worriedly to Laura, "C'mon. We'd better get out there. I don't know about your hubby, but mine was already fit to be tied by the time we landed..."

Laura shook her head replying, "Tell me about it! And from what we've shared about last night, it seems they both are testy. They should be more excited about seeing their daughters finally."

Amanda sighed and nodded asking, "Ready?"

Laura gestured and followed Amanda back out to the area near the restrooms and looking around, realized that both men were gone!

Laura puzzled queried, "Where did they go?"

Amanda shook her head responding, "I know we were chatting, but we weren't gone that long!"

Then a man approached them and asked, "Which one of you is Amanda?"

Amanda raised an eyebrow quizzically and asked, "Who wants to know?"

The man smiled and handed her a note remarking, "Have a nice day..."

Amanda shrugged to Laura as she opened the note.

It said:

"We couldn't wait any longer. We're taking our turn in the little boys room. Don't worry. We have all the bags... L."

Amanda and Laura sighed and went to sit on the bench where their husbands sat earlier.

Laura shook her head commenting, "Maybe they'll be in better moods when we get to the hotel. Did you call your daughter?"

Amanda shook her head answering, "No. My phone is in my bag. Listen, do you wanna go get something to eat and we'll grab something for Lee and Remington?"

Laura remarked, "Uh-uh! Do you want to stir up a hornet's nest if we take off on them?"

Amanda considered this and nodded responding, "Okay. Well, did you call your daughter?"

Laura reached into her purse and taking her cell out dialed answering, "Good idea..."

She waited after dialing and replied, "She may be worried that we haven't called yet-"

Hearing an answer she stated, "Hi, Bridget. It's Mom. Listen, Sweetie. Dad and I are here and...Who is this?"

Looking at Amanda surprisedly she handed the phone to her answering, "It's your daughter, Jennifer? Maybe I got the room wrong?"

Amanda remarked into the phone, "Hello, Sweetheart. Daddy and I are here and we can't wait to see you...What?"

Looking at her watch she sighed and nodded commenting, "Yeah, I know it's a bit early but it was the only flight we could manage today."

Looking at Laura's pensive face she commented, "Listen, Honey. By any chance is Bridget Steele with you or does she have another room?"

Listening to Jennifer's response she saw Lee and Remington emerge from the mens room with the luggage and nodded answering, "Well, I'm asking because believe it or not we're all at the airport together. Her folks landed shortly after we did and-"

Handing the phone back to Laura she replied, "Your daughter."

Laura stated, "Hi, Bridge. Listen, Honey. Dad and I are here and we just want to know if you're okay-"

Laura then held the phone out and shaking her head responded, "She said they'll see us soon and hung up. She...She isn't exactly a morning person."

Amanda eyed her husband answering, "Huh..."

Lee noticed her strange look at him and remarked tiredly, "What do you mean, "Huh?"

Remington sighed stating, "All right. If we're ready finally, shall we all go?"

So the ladies got up and they all headed down in the escalator to the car rental area.

Amanda thought, What are the odds that our daughters would be at the same hotel?

Laura wondered, Hmm... Both girls at the same hotel and they want to see us? There's something strange going on...

When they reached the car rental place Amanda remarked, "I think we should just get one car, don't you? I mean, we're all staying at the same hotel, aren't we?"

Lee shrugged commenting to Remington, "Heads or tails on who wants to rent the car?"

Amanda shook her head as she looked at Lee and went into her purse to retrieve a credit card answering irritatedly, "Oh, for heaven's sake! We'll get the car. They can pay for the rooms, all right?!"

Remington put up a hand stating quickly, "Oh... Thank you, Dear. But Laura and I will find another hotel-"

Laura replied groaning, "We're going to stay at the same hotel as our daughter! What's wrong with you?"

Then chuckling as she knew suddenly what his problem was she responded, "I'm sure the hotel is fine for the weekend, Honey. In any case, we've stayed in much worse accommodations. Remember the flophouse we had to stay in one time when people thought we were dead?"

Amanda shook her head at Laura smiling and remarked, "Really? You'll have to tell us about that some time..."

Lee chuckled then as he nudged Amanda, "Yeah. Sounds like the time you and I stayed in the swamp on one of our cases from long ago."

Remington sighed as the others laughed and answered, "Yes, well... Let's be off, shall we?"

Amanda cleared her throat and stepped up to the counter responding to the clerk, "Do you have anything in a four door automatic?"

Laura and Remington looked puzzledly at Lee and he just shook his head commenting, "I don't ask. I just go along with it...Easier that way."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Revelations

Chapter 9

It was close to 8 A.M. when the Steeles and the Stetsons arrived at the Siron Hotel that morning.

Laura asked a clerk at the reception desk, "You have a guest named Bridget Steele? Could you please ring her room and tell her-"

Then the four adults turned as they heard a voice answer, "Don't bother. We're here."

Jennifer and Bridget were just off the elevator and walked toward their parents slowly.

Laura and Amanda hugged their daughters while Remington and Lee noting the aloofness coming from their children eyed them and then one another baffled at the display.

Lee knew Jennifer was much more outgoing than this but today, there wasn't even a smile in her eyes which worried him.

And Remington knew Bridget's moods so it stood to reason she just needed coffee first and then she'd be functional, much like her mother.

But he also noticed there was something that had changed with her and wondered if Laura would notice it as well.

As the hugs ended there was an awkward silence and Bridget gestured stating to Jennifer, "These are my folks, Remington and Laura Steele..."

As Jennifer nodded to them she commented the same way gesturing to Lee and Amanda, "These are mine. Lee and Amanda Stetson."

Lee sighed and responded, "Uh, Jen? We-The four of us that is, kinda already know one another. We met years ago...Before we even dated or got married."

The bewildered look that came from Bridget caused Laura to answer gently, "It's...It's a long story Honey. Which we'll talk about later."

Bridget sighed and nodded stating sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm sure we will. Like all the other talks we've had...Or at least, were supposed to."

Remington cleared his throat having had enough at this point!

He remarked quickly giving a slight smile as he pulled Bridget away from the group, "We'll be only a moment..."

When they were away from earshot Bridget yanked away from Remington's grasp hissing softly, "What's up with you?"

Remington shook his head commenting, "Me?! We raised you to be a civil young lady and you're damn well going to be! Now what the hell is your problem?!"

Bridget avoiding the question shook her head then and went back to the others querying, "Mom, did you check in yet?"

Laura noticing the tension between Remington and Bridget answered slowly, "N-No. But we only just arrived and-"

Bridget nodded and went to the desk clerk stating, "Mr. and Mrs. Lee Stetson and Mr. and Mrs. Remington Steele need rooms. Do you have anything for them?"

The female clerk answered, "I'll look, Ms. Holt."

Bridget replied, "Fine. Thanks, Patty."

Looking at everyone there she then commented, "Jen and I will be in the conference area. I'll have coffee and danish brought there. We'll see you after you get settled."

Tapping Jennifer she answered, "C'mon, Jen..."

As the two girls left Lee stymied asked Amanda, "What the hell was that? I've never known Jen to be so...so closed off from us."

Remington sighed looking at Laura, "It would appear she or both girls have axes to grind about something.. Particularly Bridget. I'd say it's about more than not being a morning person. Eh, Laura?"

Laura shrugged helplessly at him and queried softly, "What did she say to you, exactly?"

Remington swallowed and commented going to the desk,"Nothing really. But what was that you said about my being her whole world? Not any more. I can tell you that right now..."

Clearing his throat he remarked, "C'mon, let's check in and go see what this is all about..."

As Lee and Remington signed for their rooms and got the keys Laura asided to Amanda, "Some fun weekend this is going to be. But this isn't normal. Whatever's going on, I know for a fact that Bridget loves her father."

Amanda sighed nodding in agreement answering," Yeah. Jennifer and Lee have midnight phone talks sometimes. It's like their own secret club or something. This has totally thrown him for a loop as well..."

Laura commented, "Well. Whatever it is, we've got to get to the bottom of it before it tears our families apart..."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Revelations

Chapter 10

The group met in one of the hotel's conference rooms where there was coffee and assorted pastries on the table.

As they all sat down Bridget began with, "To start, Jen and I apologize for all the mystery surrounding why we asked you to come. But it wasn't the kind of subject to bring up on the phone."

Looking at her parents she commented slowly, "Mom, Dad...Shortly after Aunt Millie died, her nephew Bernard called me up and asked to meet with me about something. He came to New York bringing with him a letter from Aunt Millie for me. It wasn't in the lawyer's office because Aunt Millie wrote it and instructed Bernard to give it to me personally. I had no clue what was in it, but I put off reading it until later that night."

Swallowing she rose from her seat and began walking slowly around the room remarking, "What I read blew my mind! I mean the three most honest people I thought I knew had been lying to me all these years-"

Laura tried to speak, but Remington having a horrible feeling come over him then stilled her replying quietly, "It's all right, Love. Let her go on..."

Laura nodded as Bridget continued stating, "I-I thought to myself, This has to be a joke of some kind! Why would Aunt Millie tell me this fairy tale and then to top it off, tell me that she knew but was asked not to say anything?!"

Taking the letter out of her jeans pocket and handing it to Laura commented quietly, "After I read it, I checked my phone messages. One from you, one from Dad, and one from my boss Stu who wanted to know if I wanted to do a piece for the NY Times in Detroit. All about the up and coming singles bars. So, to get my mind off this I called him and told him yes and flew out here..."

Gulping she answered bitterly, "When you both read it, then you'll understand why I feel as if my life has been blown apart!"

Jennifer went to grab her hand but Bridget shook her head sadly and putting up her hand remarked softly, "It's okay. I'm-I'm going back to the room...It's your turn to tell your tale of woe."

She left the room as her parents sat in shock!

Lee and Amanda looked at Remington and Laura and then each other wondering what their own daughter was going to say.

Jennifer cleared her throat and stated, "Mom, Dad...You remember the journal that Grandma Dotty left to me after she died?"

When they both nodded Jennifer sighed and replied, "Well, I got a letter also. But it wasn't for me, Mom. It was for you. I guess she thought you'd find it instead of me. There was a pocket of some sort in the back of the journal and it fell out..."

She handed her letter to Amanda responding, "I guess Grandma was hoping you two would tell me what was going on like you told her and Phillip and Jamie. And if you're going to read it and say we were going to when you got older...I'm sorry. But I've been "older" for some time now. I think you blew it."

Getting up from her seat she sighed and looking at the two couples answered, "Look... You may have had your reasons for keeping your secrets. But the point here is that you didn't trust us enough with the truth and as adults, I think it was up to us to decide whether or not we could handle it so that maybe, I don't know. We could try to help you in some way?"

Going toward the door to leave she looked back at them and commented, "We...We still love you. But we're understandably hurt by this. I'm going back to the room also. Call us or come up when you're ready, okay?"

She left as Amanda shrugged at Lee and looking at Remington and Laura answered, "At least they still care about us anyway, huh?"

Lee replied swallowing, "Yeah. But they have a funny way of showing it."

He glanced at Laura who was visibly shaken by the contents of what she read and gestured to Amanda stating, "Go ahead, Honey. Read your mom's letter."

By the time both women had read each letter they were stunned!

Laura shook her head as Remington tried to soothe her and queried gently, "Darling, what did it say?"

Laura swallowed hard and commented to Remington, "We asked Mildred not to tell her because we were going to tell her ourselves when she got older. What happened to that idea?"

Remington shrugged stating, "I-I don't know what you mean, Dear. Tell her what exactly?"

Laura sighed getting up and remarked hotly, "About you! About why you don't really have an identity! And why I helped you all these years! What an awful thing to do to our child! How could we have done that?"

Remington closed his eyes and uttered shaking his head, " Aw, damn... Well, what can we do now?"

Laura responded with a shrug handing him the letter, "I don't know at this point. Except I'm going to try to talk to her. You read this and then you'll understand."

Remington still felt confused and Laura shook her head putting a hand on his shoulder answering, "Sweetie. The bottom line is this. She now feels as if she has no identity because she's found out that her own father has none to speak of. No matter how we explain this, it's going to be hard. But we just have to be there for her the best we can, all right? It's a lot for her to deal with. She'll need time..."

Looking at Amanda and Lee she asked, "Will you be all right?"

Lee nodded squeezing Amanda's hand in comfort and answered softly, "Y-Yeah. Thanks. Guess it's my turn to read her letter now."

As Laura went to the door Lee asked her, "Would you do us a favor?"

Laura nodded stating, "Of course. What is it?"

Lee swallowed hard and commented, "Please give her a hug from us and tell her that we aren't perfect. That we did what we thought was right at the time not because we didn't trust her with the truth. But because we were trying to protect her the only way we knew how."

Remington sighed and nodded replying, "It's the same for us, Love. Include Lee's speech for Bridget as well, eh?"

With that Laura came over and hugging Remington answered gently, "We'll get her back. I promise, hmm?"

As she turned to head back to the door Amanda got up remarking, "W-Wait. I'll go with you. These guys need to regroup and get their thoughts together..."

Looking back at both men she answered, "I think you should remember something. You were not alone in this. We were right there beside you as decisions were made on what to tell and what to keep quiet. We're just as much to blame here as you are..."

Getting to the door as Laura walked out Amanda responded, "Come up when you're ready, all right?"

As she headed out after Laura, Lee looked at Remington and queried, "What was the hardest thing you ever had to go through in your life?"

Remington sighed and replied evenly, "Finding out that the man you thought you knew and spent countless years admiring was actually your father, but he dies before you can truly get to know him in a real sense... You?"

Lee swallowed hard commenting thickly, "Watching as your wife gets shot on your honeymoon and although praying with everything you have, not knowing if she'll really come back..."

Remington winced and shaking his head answered, "I'm truly sorry. Thank God she did."

Lee nodded and then shrugging as they got up from the table commented derisively, "So considering all that this next part should be a cakewalk for us then, huh?"

Remington clapped Lee on the shoulder as they headed out responding, "No doubt..."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Revelations

Chapter 11

As the men went up in the elevator Remington read Mildred's letter and it shattered him!

The elevator stopped at the second floor and he got off with Lee close behind asking bewilderedly, "Wh-What's up? This isn't their floor."

Remington nodded and shook his head slowly as he wiped tears from his eyes stating, "S-Sorry. I-I just needed a moment, you know? To-To collect my thoughts..."

He paced a moment and then sank down against the wall near the elevator and cried answering, "How could I have done such a stupid thing! Drag them all into my insidious life! What was I thinking?"

Lee crouched down near him and clearing his throat commented softly, "In hindsight what we did was to try to protect them. But maybe they were old enough to understand and they could've helped. But we'll never know now, huh?"

Gesturing to Remington he replied, "I'll look at your letter and then take a look at what my mother in-law wrote. Don't worry. We'll work it out with our girls. It'll be all right."

As Lee read the letter from Mildred Remington swallowed and gesturing queried, "May I?"

Lee nodded and handed him Dotty's letter as he read Mildred's.

After reading both letters the men sat against the wall shocked!

Lee responded asking, "No wonder they're so angry. But how is it that you-"

Remington waved it away muttering, "Ahh. Well, it was a series of stops and starts for me. I was born in Ireland but raised in London. And somewhere along the way, I met Daniel Chalmers who taught me survival in the streets and how to score a successful con. Which I adapted to quite easily. Until I met Laura Holt. She's the main reason I decided to turn my life around for the better. Although in learning my wife's craft, it helped to keep at least some of my old habits to solve a case or two along the way."

Lee nodded querying, "So when did you two marry?"

Remington chuckled clearing his throat remembering, "Well, there was an insurance man out to prove that I was a fraud. Even getting the INS involved. So I tried marrying an American so as not to be deported in the short time span I had. Only the woman got arrested for soliciting..."

Lee shook his head answering, "Ouch...So then Laura stepped up?"

Remington shook his head remarking, "Oh, no. Not exactly. You see, we were close but not enough to consider that. But it came down to the wire that day and she urged me to come up with a plan."

Lee smiled nodding and answered, "Yeah...So?"

Remington smiled slightly as he commented, "There we were on a fishing boat suddenly sailing away from the dock with Mildred our agency receptionist, the INS agent and the captain who was not really a captain but performed the ceremony anyway. I was in a tux perfectly coiffed while Laura was, well...rather shoddy due to the recent case she was on before that. Somehow, she went from heels to sneakers along the way. But in order for it to stick as they say, we had to be at least three miles from shore and stay married for two years on the outside for the authorities to back off."

Looking at Lee he asked, "What about your lovely bride? How did that come down?"

Lee shook his head stating, "Well, I swear I always thought of myself as a loner. Never attached to anyone before her. Not really. Thought I was in love once, until the woman told me she was marrying someone else before I could profess how I felt. That's when I decided that was it. No more entanglements. So I buried myself into my job. A partner got killed along the way and I told my boss no more. I would go solo. But then...She came."

Remington smiled answering, "Amanda, eh?"

Lee chuckled lightly responding smoothly, "Yeah. I was at the train station in Arlington, Virginia trying to run from these goons and I had a package that they desperately wanted..."

Remington quietly nodding, "Enough to kill for?"

Lee remarked, "You got it. Anyway, I had to try to get rid of it. Then I see Amanda walking along with the other people heading my way. I approached her telling her to walk with me, that I needed a favor. But she resisted at first, believe me."

Remington stated jokingly, "Let me guess. Was it your dimples or your persuasive charm that won her over?"

Lee gave him a wary look answering, "Back off, Fella. I'm taken..."

Remington chuckled as Lee went on, "Anyway, she decided finally to help me out. I told her to get on the train and give it to the man in the red hat. Well, the package didn't get to him but we managed to solve that case and then somehow became partners. How we got together was gradual. Okay. It took three and a half years to profess how we felt but I guess we always knew. We were just afraid to take that next step, you know?"

Remington shrugged querying, "So, what did happen?"

Lee sighed remembering as he responded, "We were set up by Soviet agents and went on the run with an A-1 manhunt on our tail by our own country. Amanda insisted on going with me and we knew then that there was no going back with each other. We managed to get out of that one but then another case had her being kidnapped. I had already decided to propose to her before that but fate stepped in and I got trapped along with her..."

Remington shook his head asking bewilderedly, "W-Wait...You mean to tell me that you proposed there?"

Lee swallowed as he nodded commenting, "Wasn't the most romantic spot I'll admit, but the kidnapper was going to sell her to the Libyans if I didn't act fast. So I made a list of my contacts and sources to give him what he wanted. All to buy us time...Thank God the calvery came to get us out-"

Remington asked, "Calvery?"

Lee smiled answering, "Our agency people led by our boss...Quite a group."

Remington stated ruefully, "Well, your wedding must have been marvelous."

Lee chuckled replying, "Oh that came about differently, too. There was a case involving a friend of mine and his son wound up getting kidnapped. That opened Amanda's and my eyes completely. Our future hung in the balance if we didn't think this through. I mean, we had her family to consider. So we decided to just elope for the time being and later we'd have a real ceremony..."

Remington shook his head stating, "And then the poor girl gets shot on your honeymoon of all things..."

Lee shook his head answering, "It was just a random shooting. Not about a case nonetheless but I still blame myself to this day about it. I went through all the usual questions in my mind. Why didn't we do it the way it should've been done? Why did we hide it from everyone? It made sense at the time we discussed it due to safety concerns."

Remington then queried, "So, how did your mother in-law find out?'

Lee commented shrugging, "We were getting our taxes done and Dotty discovered one of Amanda's forms accidentally with a status marked M and it went from there with us telling the boys about the marriage and all, too."

Remington responded, "But this isn't what you kept from Jennifer initially? It was basically the agency business?"

Lee nodded replying, "Yeah, but we didn't want the family to be targeted. We wouldn't have told Dotty and the boys anything if it weren't for the tax thing. I mean we take precautions but anything could happen. And Jennifer came along soon after that and Amanda and I just kept putting it off about telling her thinking she wouldn't have found out."

Lee sighed looking at his watch and commented, "Well, I think we should head up now. Do you know what you're going to say to Bridget?"

As both men got up from the floor and Remington pressed the elevator button he shrugged answering, "I have no bloody idea. You with Jennifer?"

Lee sighed stating, "Beats the hell outta me. But...I'm glad we talked here. It helped."

Remington patted his shoulder as they at last entered the elevator to head to the fourth floor and he remarked half smiling, "Thank you. It did for me as well..."

The elevator then closed with each man wondering how to bridge the gap with their daughters and perhaps form a new relationship with them...

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Revelations

Chapter 12

The men got off the elevator and finding the room Lee gestured to Remington, "Y-You go first..."

Remington placed his hand on Lee's shoulder and stated evenly, "We can do this. It's not a firing squad, for God's sake. It's our family."

Lee sighed and nodding knocked at the door.

Bridget opened the door and seeing them both answered stoically, "Come in..."

They entered and Lee remarked, "Thanks."

Remington cleared his throat and looking at Bridget replied, "Well..."

Bridget shrugged commenting, "Yeah...So...How've you been?"

Remington looked at Laura and asked, "What do I say to that?"

Laura shook her head and looking at Bridget responded, "Honey, why don't you two talk and Lee can talk to Jennifer and Amanda and I will go out for a while."

Cupping her daughter's face she swallowed answering, "We did the best we knew how to do with what we had around us at the time. I never said we were smart with our choices especially concerning you."

Kissing her cheek Laura looked at both girls then stating, "They say that when one door closes, another one opens. So... I suggest that when we all clear the air with you that you let the door that closes be the past and then we can move forward hopefully with our future. I don't mean to say we can never talk about this again, but let's not let it rule our lives. Agreed?"

Both Bridget and Jennifer glanced at their parents and each other and nodded slowly.

Remington and Lee sighed with relief as Amanda gave Lee a hug asiding to him, "You'll be fine. Jen's just confused about some things and she's hurt right now but she definitely still loves us, okay?"

Lee shrugged as he kissed Amanda's temple remarking softly, "All right. I'll do my best here not to screw it up..."

Amanda chuckled responding, "I've trusted you all these years for a reason, Sweetheart. Now it's your turn to trust me on this, huh?"

As Lee half smiled Remington queried to Bridget, "Why don't we let them have the room and you and I take a walk somewhere, hmm? Might do us some good."

Bridget shrugged and stated slowly, "All right. There's Grand Circus Park not far from here. Let's go..."

The mothers headed out before them and as the room grew quiet Lee looked at his daughter and replied, "Okay. So, where do we begin?"

The elevator meanwhile had taken the rest of the group to the lobby and as they got out Amanda cleared her throat answering gently to them, "When we get back here maybe we can plan on lunch or dinner together, perhaps?"

The group stared at her then and she shrugged commenting meekly, "J-Just a thought."

Remington patted her arm and responded lightly, "Appreciate the sentiment, Amanda... But let's see how this pans out first, eh?"

Laura sighed at her husband and answered calmly, "Honey... She was just being nice. No need to be rude."

Remington irritatedly remarked, "I said I appreciated it! Must you jump on everything I say?"

Sensing tension Bridget put up a hand and commented quickly, "And we're done!"

Turning Remington toward the exit she led him out replying to Laura, "Have a good time you two! See you later!"

As they left Amanda commented to Laura sadly, "I-I didn't mean anything by it. Really. But you and I get along, so I thought-"

Laura nodded squeezing Amanda's hand answering, "It's-It's fine. All right. Let's go have breakfast. My treat."

As they walked toward the restaurant dining room Amanda queried, "Really?"

Laura shrugged commenting, "I don't usually eat breakfast myself. But today's a bit stressful so I say, why not? And we can catch up on our lives..."

And outside as Remington walked along with Bridget he asked, "Coffee?"

Bridget smiled faintly and nodded answering, "God yes!"

There was a coffee place near the park and walking back with their purchases, found a bench to sit on near a pond in the middle of the area.

After an awkward silence Bridget queried slowly, "Not to quote a movie song here, but what's it all about, Dad?"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Revelations

Chapter 13

Remington and Bridget had gone to Grand Circus Park to have their long overdue discussion.

As they sat on the bench drinking their coffee Remington stated quietly, "You know... Just now, your tone had a stifled quality to it...It was when you said Dad just now. Like it was uncomfortable for you."

Bridget coughed a bit after taking a sip of her drink but put up her hand as Remington looked on concernedly and reached out to her!

Clearing her throat she answered, "I-I'm all right. But considering what I now know about you, don't I have the right to feel that way?"

Remington sighed as he finished his coffee and threw the cup away in the nearby trash can.

Shaking his head he responded sadly, "I-I don't know what it is you want from us. We can't change the past and you won't go forward to the future! Were we such lousy parents that we held you back from anything you desired for your life, hmm? Please, Dear. I want you to explain what it is you're searching for so we can move ahead from this."

Bridget shrugged as tears came to her eyes and she whispered, "A name...An honest to God name that stands for something! Don't you want that for your future grandchildren someday?"

Remington stared confusedly at his daughter and remarked, "Ar-Are you saying you're-"

Bridget shook her head profusedly and getting up to throw her cup away turned back to him and answered, "Of course not! Look, Mom has a name, Grandma had a name. Even Mildred had a name! A real name, Dad...Rem...Aw, damn! I don't even know what to call you now!"

She suddenly sat on the grass and sobbed, "Who the hell am I?! I don't even know any more!"

Remington suddenly felt the weight of what he had done. And he alone, for he hadn't forced Laura to go along with the pretense all this time!

He then joined her on the grass and as passersby looked on Remington with a wave of his hand commented quietly to them, "She's all right, thank you. She'll be fine."

He then wrapped his arms about her answering softly as he rocked her, "It's going to be all right, Poppet. I'm your dear old dad and always will be. Not always perfect, but I'm here for you whenever you need me, okay? And your mother and I love you as much as any parents could love their only child, hmm? And we're deeply sorry for what you've been through."

Bridget leaned into his strength then and nodded crying as she replied, "I-I'm sorry for shutting you guys out, too. I've just been so confused, you know?"

Stroking her back gently Remington then pulled her up slowly and commented giving her his handkerchief, "Here... Fix your face and we'll talk, all right? Ask me whatever you want and I'll try to answer the best I can..."

But as he waited he thought, Am I really ready for the questions? And if she doesn't like my answers, will she disown me?

Then looking up at the sky he thought, Ahh, Mildred. You were a dear soul and I know you meant well, but is this what you call reaping what you sow? Or making your own bed and having to lie in it?

Shaking his head he then thought, I'll bet it's a breeze where Stetson's concerned...

Meanwhile Lee and Jennifer were having their talk in the hotel room and she asked, "Why was it okay for Grandma and my brothers to know stuff, but not me?"

Shrugging she answered, "Okay, so you and Mom married secretly. Big deal...Unless-"

Lee narrowed his eyes and queried, "Unless what?"

Jennifer swallowed remarking, "Well, maybe I was a surprise? I mean, that's okay! People do that sometimes."

Lee shook his head commenting slowly, "N-No, Sweetheart. That wasn't it."

He sighed answering, "H-Honey, your mom and I aren't really filmmakers... We-We're what you call intelligence operatives for the government and-"

Jennifer put up a hand and questioned alarmedly as she gulped, "Wai-Wait a minute! You mean you're... Spies?! Like-Like James Bond and Emma Peel kind of spies?"

Lee swallowed hard commenting, "Y-Yeah, but we don't say spy-"

Jennifer retorted angrily getting up from the bed where she had sat next to her father, "Who cares, Dad?!"

She began pacing and responded loudly, "God! That explains all the times you and Mom took all those trips and were in and out of the house so much! Grandma would just tell me you had a lot of work to do...But you missed some plays, my Honor roll speech in senior year before graduation, and nearly my graduation! You'll never get those times back! Did you even care?!"

Lee got up and stopped her pacing putting up a hand answering, "Of-Of course we cared! Don't you remember Mom and I at different things at different times? We-We tried to be at all your school functions! But Sweetheart, our job is not a normal one as you now know. And your grandma and brothers felt the same way you do at the time. They gave us hell for it and believe me, it took a long time for them to forgive us. And your mom wasn't too keen on the times it interfered with Christmas-"

Jennifer shook her head and went to look out the window commenting somberly, "From what Mom said years ago, Christmas wasn't your thing anyway so it didn't matter-"

Lee shrugged and responded slowly, "Until after your mom and I got together, it didn't. But Sweetie, I grew up with Uncle Bob after your grandparents Matthew and Jennie Stetson died. And he just wasn't one for celebrating things like that so I didn't have anything to draw from. Anyway, your mom-"

Jennifer groaned with anguish and faced Lee asking, "Well, why didn't you guys just quit? Why did you drag her into this life? What's wrong with you?!"

There was a knock at the door just then and Jennifer wiping her eyes queried, "Yes?"

It was Amanda remarking, "It's me, Honey. Open up, please..."

Jennifer slowly went to the door and opening it answered, "Hi..."

Amanda sensing the tension nodded and came in shutting the door stating firmly to her, " Hi... I happened to overhear the last part of your question and I am truly ashamed of you, Jennifer Dorothea! Now, go sit down!"

Jennifer sat on the bed as Amanda joined her and replied angrily, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with your father! He's the most wonderful man in the world and we couldn't ever do without him!"

Then cupping her chin she brought it to face her as she remarked, " Now...You listen to me, Miss! He did not drag me kicking and screaming into the business. I chose to help him because he needed me at the time and I wanted to help make the world safer for your brothers and grandmother if I could. Of course he tried at every turn to get me to quit because of the danger. But he appeared in my life at a time when I truly needed a purpose to get up in the morning...You see, I had divorced Joe the year before and I had your brothers to raise. Now Grandma moved in to help out but they were my responsibility essentially. I was part time and the hours were tough, but we got through it all right."

Gulping she added, "And if I hadn't have met this handsome fellow, you wouldn't have been here at all. So...If you wanna be angry at anyone here, be angry at me. Your grandma and brothers sure were. They happened to find out about our marriage by accident. The rest of the truth came later but at a high price..."

Jennifer looked at Lee and then back at Amanda bewilderedly querying, "I don't get it. What price?"

Lee came over and knelt in front of Jennifer and answered softly, "Your brothers and grandmother became targets that day. Your grandmother is no longer here but that leaves your mother and me, and your brothers and now you who know the truth-"

Jennifer shook her head stating quickly, "B-But I don't! I don't know anything yet, really-"

Amanda sighed and stroked her hands commenting, "It doesn't matter. They could come after you whether we gave you secrets or not-"

Jennifer asked insistently, "Who?"

Lee swallowed stating, "Any of the enemy agents that find out about you."

Seeing the panic in his daughter's eyes he responded soothingly, "B-But it's okay, Honey! We'll help you with whatever training and safety measures you need. And the boys will help too."

Jennifer answered, "Y-You mean, I can't have a normal life now?"

Amanda pulled Jennifer to her giving her a hug and commented, "Sweetie, it'll be as normal as possible. We just have to modify a few things, that's all."

Jennifer nodded slowly and gulped replying, "O-Okay. But what about the Steeles? Don't they know?"

Amanda stated evenly, "We've talked to them and we'll keep them safe as well if they need us for anything..."

Getting up finally Amanda remarked, "Well...We'll leave you alone for a while. We've given you an awful lot to think about, Sweetheart."

Kissing her forehead Amanda turned and headed for the door as Lee gave his daughter a hug and also heading for the door answered, "We love you, Baby. Please believe that..."

As they were leaving they nodded to Bridget as she entered the room and closed the door.

Clearing her throat she asked Jennifer, "So, everything okay now with your folks?"

Jennifer sighed heavily and shrugged commenting, "I dunno. Do you ever feel sometimes like you're in the middle of a bad dream and you just want it to stop?"

Bridget shook her head and asked," Or you pass by a really bad accident on the highway and you try but you just can't stop looking?"

Jennifer remarked slowly, "Yeah. I guess we should think about this for a while. I mean, what they did wasn't so bad. Right?"

Bridget remembering her talk with Remington earlier sighed and commented, "We should. Besides, I already told my dad I'd call their room if we wanted to have lunch with them later. And don't worry. They'll let your folks know if you wanna do the same."

Heading for the bathroom Bridget called out to her, "Aspirin?"

Jennifer answered, "Two, please..."

The girls had a lot of thinking to do...

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Revelations

Chapter 14

After the girls took time to digest what their parents explained to them about their pasts, they'd decided to have lunch with them after all.

The Steeles and Stetsons met with them at the Hudson Cafe.

After being seated and giving their drink orders there was an awkward silence for a time until Remington asked slowly, "Well... Where do we go from here?"

Bridget gave him a strange look and answered, "What do you mean, Dad? We agreed to meet for lunch and-"

Remington cleared his throat and replied, " Y-Yes, I know. But I meant after this."

Bridget sighed and responded to Laura, "What is he getting at, Mom?"

Laura shrugged and commented, "I think he wants to know like the rest of us is if we're all right now. You can't blame him for wondering, can you?"

Jennifer then spoke up remarking, "Well... I don't know about Bridget, but I still need some time with it on my end."

Looking at her parents she replied, "I'll do whatever you want here but I'm gonna go see Phillip and Jamie first. Are they still in San Diego?"

Lee nodded answering, "Yeah. Just call Phillip when you're ready to fly up. We told him after our talk that you may want to visit them. "

Laura swallowed and queried to Bridget, "What about you, Sweetie? Are you heading back to New York yet?"

Bridget nodded commenting, "Yes. The paper stops footing my hotel bill today so I have to go..."

After a moment she glanced at her father and stated with a faint smile,, "Chalmers... I like it. I wish I'd known my grandfather. Sounds like he was quite the character."

Remington patted her hand responding, "Indeed he was, Dear."

Then glancing at the others he asked, "Shall we order?"

Then later on that afternoon they assembled at the Detroit Metro Airport waiting on their flights.

Amanda was seated next to Jennifer in the terminal and taking note of Lee staring out the big window watching the planes go out and come in stated softly to her, "You know, he just wants to feel that you don't hate him. We-We made mistakes, but we do love you and your brothers. You know that, right?"

Jennifer gulped and staring at her mother responded incredulously, "Of-Of course I know that, Mom! And I-I don't hate either of you, all right? But I'm just worried about the two of you..."

Kissing her temple then Amanda whispered, " Thank you, Sweetheart. Now, why don't you tell your dad that? I know it would make him feel a lot better, hmm?"

Jennifer nodded slowly and getting up from her seat went over to Lee's side and taking his hand gave it a squeeze as they looked at one another.

Lee then pulled her into a hug and replied gently, "I know you're scared, Honey. But we'll do the best we can to keep us all safe, okay? I love you..."

Jennifer felt tears come to her eyes as she nodded remarking, "I-I love you too, Daddy."

And a few feet away Laura tentatively queried to Bridget, "I won't push here, but I need to know. Are we off limits for a while as well?"

Bridget swallowed hard as she saw her father looking at a newspaper.

She went into Laura's arms answering with a shake of her head stating softly, "No. I'll call you. I promise. It's just..."

Laura stroked her daughter's back replying, "I know, Honey. But we do love you. Please remember that. And if you ever want to talk about anything, we're here for you. Always."

Bridget nodded as she kissed her mother's cheek remarking quietly, "I know. Thanks. I love you, too."

Pulling back she responded gesturing toward Remington, "Give me a minute, okay?"

Laura sighed and nodded as Bridget went over to the other side of the terminal and sat down asking Remington lightly, "Anything interesting there?"

Remington shrugged commenting as he continued poring over the page he was reading, "No. Partly cloudy in L.A. right now, high of 80...Dodgers lost again, though."

Bridget nodded and queried offhandedly, "So... I was thinking. How does Bridget Frances Chalmers Holt Steele sound?"

Remington put aside the paper for a moment and chuckled lightly as he answered, "Like a mouthful. But I thought you didn't like the name Steele?"

Bridget asked quietly, "I didn't like how you received it. But if I add Grandpa's name it adds a bit of authenticity to it, don't you think?"

Remington swallowed hard and hugged his daughter commenting, "Thank you, Poppet. I'll treasure this moment forever..."

Bridget sighed and rolling her eyes pulled back slowly answering, "Okay, Dad. Enough of the mush...And I love you too."

They got up as their flights were announced for boarding.

Laura and Amanda hugged while Remington and Lee shook hands all agreeing to get together again soon under more favorable conditions.

As Bridget and Jennifer looked on at their parents Bridget asked her, "Think we'll be like them one day?"

Jennifer smiled and responded, "I think we already are, but because we were so angry we didn't want to see it at first..."

Bridget grabbed her carry on and purse and giving Jennifer a hug commented, "Give me a call soon, huh? We'll have lunch or something."

Jennifer returning the hug stated, "Ok. Come see me when you visit your folks in L.A...And thanks for everything, Bridget."

Bridget nodded thinking she had made a true friend and remarked, "Thank you, also. It helped working through this together."

With that they all boarded their flights to go back to their separate lives knowing that one day in the future they were sure to meet again.

The End


End file.
